


Rain

by LuckyREBD



Series: Birthday Drabble Series [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi likes watching storms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Seto is absolutely sure he did not leave his balcony door open.

It should be obvious that he would not forget such a foolish thing, with the rain pouring down violently onto the balcony and trickling in to ruin the edge of the carpet. He would have to get it reupholstered at this rate. The room lights up sharply as lighting streaks across the sky, and in the darkness that lingers afterwards his skin tingles. A crack of thunder comes close after, so the storm must be almost overhead, he reasons internally.

Drifting to the open doorway, the downpour starts to soak him even before he sets foot on the stone outside it. He tilts his head back, letting the rain hit his face almost enough to hurt, but certainly enough to soak his clothing. Eyes closed, he chuckles softly,

“I thought I told you not to leave this door open during storms anymore, Katsuya.”

The soggy blonde laughs at the gentle scolding, only laughing harder as Seto sounds so earnestly serious, but with no change in the man’s expression.

“Your suit is getting wet.” The smaller man points out instead of responding to the other’s concern, “It’ll get ruined at this rate.”

Seto’s lips quirk in a half-smile, and he settles down beside Katsuya on the ground, leaning against the wall in a puddle.

“The rain won’t ruin anything important.” The brunette insists softly, and brushes a few strands of tangled, soaked hair that sticks to Katsuya’s skin in behind the blonde’s ear. He chuckles a second time as he realizes those ears are faintly pink, and steals a light kiss.

Besides, Seto muses.

He didn’t like this suit much anyways.


End file.
